Talk:Druid/@comment-97.126.36.219-20190216204821
I found this to be the easiest class to win. Try to get to level 2 first by stealing kills from your cat or harvesting mosses. Then get Animal Forms. The Giant Ant form should then help you get to level 4 quite easily. Get Animal form II. The Cobra form should then help you get to level 7 quite easily. You should get Beast Mastery 3 when you reach level 7. With Beast Mastery 3, the next goal is to build an army. You can easily achieve this goal with your scrolls of taming or simply by carrying eggs around. I recommend getting at least one winter wulf and one fire-breathing pet(fire ant, hell hound, etc), some fliers(so they can fight flying creatures) also some dawrf lords. Dawrves can well any armors so they can be good meat shields. They can also wield spears will keep the eneies at a safe distance. Winter wulf can one-shot kill fire elementals, water elementals and fire vortex. Fire can one-shot kill cold vortex. You can also include a redback spider or a cobra to poison the enemies (I don't recommend sewer rats though, they die too easily) Your pets are your means of attack, your meat shields, your luggage carriers, and even curse detectors(especitally your cat). With Beast Mastery shield you can just levelling up by commanding your pet army. The next goal is thus to find a mean to keep your precious army alive. You can get all the wines from the wine cellar in the gnome mine. You should save them and all you money until you find a priest, and then ask him to bless all these wines. If you drink them at full heath, you gain some max HP, so just keep doing that until you think your max HP is high enough. They can also be fed to a dead pet to resurrect it. You should also try to find a spell book of heal or clean wound. Bind the Heal spell into a leafy staff or the Clean Would spell into a white staff. This allows you to keep using the spells even after you forget them. These spells can be used to resurrect a dead pet by casting them on the corpse. You can also invest 1 point in mycology so you can make heal potion from your mushrooms. They can also be used to resurrect dead pets. The rest is easy then. You can fight most of the enemies with your army. You can learn some spells or just use the wands you collect form the gnomish mine to fight vortexs. You can invest 1 point or 2 in gastronomy to feed your army. You can even kill shop owners easily when your army is large and strong enough (tell your winter wulf and fire breathing creature to stay during the fight, cause they might destroy the merchant's clothes, which are valuable). You should increase your own survivability by getting some high quality armors. You should be able to kill all the way down to the dragon and win the game easily.